A die casting machine using a single mold is uneconomical for large scale production of castings because of the duplication of the complicated equipment required to service each mold automatically. When casting large or difficult-to-handle objects, plant costs are increased still further because of the special equipment required to receive and handle the casing in conjunction with its removal from the mold.
An important aspect of any die casting machine is that the mold should be fixed in a suitable position during casting to permit complete tapping and removal of all casting material sludge from the cavities of the mold. In addition, flat portions of the casting should be canted from the horizontal while tapping is performed in order to facilitate drainage. For these reasons, it is therefore often necessary during casting to tilt the mold at an angle to the vertical. The machine should also permit casting of the object in an upside down position and subsequent removal in an upright position.
The advantage of reduced duplication cost in die casting machines and the various, desirable casting procedures mentioned above are incorporated into and successfully achieved by the present invention.